thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Henry
Henry is the number 3 on the North Western Railway. Bio Henry was built around 1919 and was a prototype locomotive from stolen plans from Sir Nigel Gresley. He was a cross between a LNER Class A1 and a GNR C1 Atlantic. Henry was a poorly built engine and no more of his type were produced. However, he was purchased by Sir Topham Hatt in 1922, who was desperate for a locomotive. Henry was an express engine along with Gordon, who arrived a year later. One rainy day in 1924, Henry became afraid that the rain would spoil his "lovely green paint with red stripes". He stopped in a tunnel and refused to come out, despite many attempts to convince him. Eventually, everyone gave up and Sir Topham Hatt had the rails taken up and a wall built in front of Henry. The plan was to leave Henry there "for always and always" as a punishment. However, after Gordon burst his safety valvue while pulling the express, Edward couldn't pull the heavy coaches. Therefore, Sir Topham Hatt let Henry out and he and Edward continued the journey. Henry was given a second chance and never worried about his paint again. But being a poorly built experimental locomotive, Henry had trouble building steam and often couldn't pull trains. This was solved in 1949 by giving him Welsh Coal. Henry seemed to be in good order until January 1950, when he had a nasty accident while pulling the Flying Kipper. He was damaged by the accident so Sir Topham Hatt sent him to Crewe to get a rebuild. Henry was rebuilt into a Stanier Black 5 with a few modifications, and is now a thriving engine. In 1998, Henry was given a job to take building supplies down the old Gorsafllyn branch line. Edward, who had been spooked of it by previous events, warned Henry about the ghost that supposedly haunted the area. Henry took no notice until he experienced several spooky events himself the first time he went. The second time he went down the line, the events happened again, spooking him and the trucks, who went so fast and derailed at a landslide. Henry found out that the "ghost" was really Old Bailey the fogman, who tried to warn him about the viaduct and landslide. He later helped with the restoration of Gorsafllyn. In June 2013, a very rude tanker wagon named Wretch was causing a great deal of trouble for the engines. Henry scoffed and thought the tanker would be easy for him. However, he was proved wrong after Wretch and the trucks pushed him down Gordon's hill, causing him to run into Edward at Wellsworth and damage his brakes when applying them too hard. Trainz Model The model used in the series was SI3D's 2010 Henry model. This will change soon, as SI3D is currently working on their 2012 model of Henry with 3D faces. Basis In his new shape, Henry is an LMS Stanier Class "Black" 5 with a shortened firebox. In his old shape, Henry was a cross between a LNER A1 and a GNR C1. In the TV series, Henry's old shape was the same as his new shape except for the triangle firebox and lack of neck holders. Personality According to Thomas1Edward2Henry3, Henry is one of the most relatable characters in the show. He is generally well behaved but sometimes can get stubborn. He can also become depressed when he is ill, but always overcomes it. T1E2H3 considers Henry like a teenager. He is good hearted but gets annoyed or depressed when he doesn't get his way. Appearances Season 1 *A Wretched Day for Henry and James *Gordon Goes Swimming *Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam *Stuck! *Engine Unknown *A Tale of a Small Green Engine *The Runaway Railcar *Attack of the Railway Pirates (Part 2 only, cameo) Season 2 *The Road Rebel with Rollers *Old Reliable * Special Engines (cameo) Specials *Haunted Henry *How the Diesel Stole Christmas *Search for Smudger (part 1 only) Voice Actor *Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode I-present, will always voice him Television Appearances Henry has appeared in every season and every special. Trivia *Henry is obviously Thomas1Edward2Henry3's favorite character. *Henry has made the most appearances in The Engines of Sodor (not counting Diesel 10's cameos). Despite this however, he has never gotten a main role in an episode (the first episode had James in the lead). *Henry can be seen is his old shape in a deleted scene from Haunted Henry. The scene was Edward telling Thomas and Percy about the time he thought he saw the ghost of Guto Chwyldroadl. *Henry is the only engine to receive a major rebuild. Bert the small engine may have done also but it has never been documented yet. Category:Steam team Category:Protagonists Category:Green Engines Category:Characters